The use of dry heat, steam or vapour baths, for example Sauna or Turkish baths, has long been recognised as relaxing and beneficial. However, home units are complex and expensive, and bulky, permanent structures. Many people do not have the space to accommodate such a structure, or, even if they have the space, and can afford one, would not think the expense of installing such a unit as worthwhile, although recognising their beneficial and relaxing properties.